


A Song For You

by thefalloutalleyouthzone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalloutalleyouthzone/pseuds/thefalloutalleyouthzone
Summary: I know your image of meIs what I hoped to beI treated you unkindlyBut darling can't you seeThere's no one more important to meBaby, can't you see through me?'Cause we're alone nowAnd I'm singing this song to you.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	A Song For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misterprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterprince/gifts).



> Title inspiration: Song For You by Donny Hathaway

Zoro has always been able to fall asleep instantly.

He can fall asleep anywhere at any time, you name it. At work, in the gym, by a pool, in the sun, in the rain, on the sofa, against the sofa, in a park. The list goes on forever. 

His favourite place to sleep though is his boyfriend's bed. He has one of those memory foam mattresses which are incredibly comfortable and pretty hard to get out of. It's also great for sex and there have been many occasions where they have tested the durability of the springs out so to speak.

He is currently laying there now. He isn't asleep, yet he feels peaceful. His arm is wrapped around Sanji's torso, holding him tightly up against his body, fitting there perfectly. He feels the cook's chest rise peacefully in his state of slumber. Zoro leans over and pecks his boyfriend on the cheek. He feels Sanji's cheek twitch beneath his lips as his mouth forms a small smile.

God, he loves doing that. He has fallen for the cook so much at the tiniest things recently, he has never felt this sappy in his entire life. He has never felt a love so strong like this before. He never wants to do anything else but be with him. It has been like this ever since they admitted their feelings for one another a few months ago. Their relationship was extremely complex before, but they were already finding themselves more and more inseparable and one night admitted their pining towards one another, so they decided to give dating a go. If anything, Zoro's feelings have been amplified ever since and he can never get Sanji out of his mind. He eats, sleeps and breathes the cook. People call that the 'Honeymoon period' but Zoro knows it is never gonna end. He constantly feels full, never going hungry or thirsty because he has the love of his life right where he wants him. It is hard to focus on other things like work and both have called a sickie twice just so they can spend the whole day together. God, he understands why Sanji is such a romantic sap, why he is so open with his feelings, it feels wonderful. It feels like he is finally alive.

Zoro continues to peck at Sanji's cheek, causing him to stir. The cook blinks his eyes open and looks up at Zoro. 

"Hey marimo, you're awake before me? This is unnatural." Sanji chuckles.

"This is what you've done to me, curly. Anyway, I haven't been awake for that long 10 minutes if that."

"Still, this is a first. After you fucked me all night long, you'd think you would be dead to the world. You were at some point." Sanji raises his eyebrow playfully. 

"Oh yeah, I noticed you cleaned up, thanks for that, sorry to leave it to you."

"Anything for you, my moss-headed boyfriend," Sanji says and reaches up to kiss Zoro on the lips. Zoro supports Sanji's neck as he does, deepening the kiss. God he could kiss the cook all day long, and he very much plans to today. Nothing will interrupt their weekend together and it will be perfect. He can't believe how lucky he is. 

He nips at Sanji's lip, earning him a moan from his boyfriend and moves his body over Sanji's, sliding his morning wood over the cook's stomach. He knows what he wants and he can feel that Sanji wants it in return. He breaks away from the cook, smiling, and starts making his way down south to his body. 

He kisses and bites at his skin, leaving plenty of marks along the way. He gets a rush out of it, knowing that Sanji is letting him mark his body like that, proving that he belongs to Zoro. He continues to tease the cook by going down slowly, lapping up his boyfriend's taste and scent. He finally makes his way to Sanji's cock and teases his boyfriend even further by breathing hot air onto it, causing Sanji to groan loudly.

“Zoro, please.” Sanji murmurs.

Zoro willingly complies with Sanji’s wishes and wraps his lips around his flushed, already wet cock. He lets his tongue dance against it in his mouth, moving his mouth up and down the shaft. Sanji moans and murmurs and Zoro can see he looks like he is already in total bliss. Zoro moves faster, picking up the pace as Sanji's moans become louder and deeper. 

Sanji's phone rings. They both ignore it, Zoro pinning Sanji's body down into the mattress as he brings the cook to his limit.

The phone stops but a minute after starts ringing again. Zoro continues to distract his boyfriend, picking up the pace and locking eye contact with the cook. He feels him trembling beneath him and knows he is about to cum. 

"Zoro, I'm s-so close."

The phone rings again as Sanji cums in perfect timing, letting out an exquisite moan. 

"Someone is popular today." Zoro teases. Sanji chuckles slightly and moves to grab his phone to see who called. Zoro watches him, face slightly unreadable. 

"It's no one." Sanji says as he puts his phone down. Zoro nods, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach which he tries to push down. Calling three times in a row doesn't sound like it is a no one. Sanji shifts underneath Zoro and goes to the bathroom to wipe himself down and pokes his head around the door, smiling, asking if Zoro wants to join him in the shower.

Zoro is about to get up when Sanji's phone rings again, he looks at it and sees it flashing, the Caller I.D. showing.

_ Pudding. _

The uneasy feeling in Zoro's stomach spreads through his entire body, crushes his chest and makes it difficult to breathe. He looks up at Sanji whose head is still poking out of the bathroom and is able to see Zoro's reaction. His smile has fallen from his face.

"Why did you say it was no one when it's your ex?"

Sanji makes his way across the bedroom. "Because I wasn't going to let her interrupt our time together, she can wait."

"Yes but, why is she calling you four times in the first place?" Zoro bites back, feeling heavy and confused.

"She keeps messaging about her shop and asking me to help her set up," Sanji says with very little concern to his face.

"And have you been? Helping her I mean?" 

"Well yeah but it's nothing to worry about, it's only business." Sanji brushes it away.

Zoro stands up and snorts in disbelief. He paces around the room and goes to stand by the window, trying to gather his thoughts. His chest feels like it is breaking, he didn't think they kept secrets from one another but apparently they have been.

"Are you freaking out about this? Like I said it's just business." Sanji frowns. 

"If it was only business then why haven't you mentioned it to me? Why does it feel like you have been hiding it from me?" Zoro counters. Those feelings from this morning have vanished into thin air and he feels his heart locking up. He’s gotten too comfortable.

"I wasn't hiding it from you, I just didn't think it was important to say. I don't have to tell you everything." Sanji argues back. 

"No, you don't. But I thought you would have the decency to say you've been talking to your ex for weeks. And you wanted to tell me that. And you see it from my perspective and how fucking shady it looks."

"Do you not trust me? I wouldn't fucking cheat on you!" Sanji huffs.

"I do trust you! Which is why I thought you would tell me! We tell each other about all the boring shit in our lives but then suddenly I find out you have been helping your ex at work? You didn't even say who was calling, just no one when clearly it wasn't a fucking no one!" 

Zoro feels so betrayed and to make matters worse, Sanji doesn't understand. He thinks he doesn't trust him and is being crazy. He wouldn't have minded if Sanji told him prior to what was happening. He isn't gonna stop him from helping others, he isn't controlling. It's the fact that he tried to cover this shit up and not even admit who or why someone was calling him repeatedly. It's the fact that if the roles were reversed, Zoro would immediately want to let his boyfriend know what was going on, whether Sanji trusts him or not. But Sanji clearly doesn't think the same.

"Yes, but did you really want to know I was talking to my ex about work?" Sanji continues to persist, voice harsh. "Also yeah I do know how it looks and didn't want you to get the wrong idea which is another reason why I didn't tell you, marimo."

Zoro can't believe this. He storms around the room grabbing his clothes and hurriedly puts them on.

"Mosshead, you're overreacting. She means nothing to me anymore." Sanji argues.

"You literally just said you knew how it would look, and yet you still didn't want to tell me to make it clear to me that it wasn't the case? To stop this conversation from even happening? To not hurt me?" Zoro feels his head pounding, his heart screaming to get out and leave. Maybe Sanji doesn't feel the way he does. Maybe he let his feelings take over all his logic entirely and this was the consequence. He became a goddamn fool.

"Like I said, It didn't feel important to bring up! If I knew this would be your reaction then yeah I would say!"

"That isn't the fucking point, Sanji!" Zoro never uses the cook's name but the man isn't seeing the bigger picture. "You clearly still wouldn't want to tell me!"

"That isn't true, Zoro!” Sanji spat, face full of anger, “Now I have seen your reaction, I wouldn't want you to feel like I'm gonna betray you and I never wanted to hurt you!" Sanji's eyes are wild with anger, making his frustration clear with the situation. He has no right to be.

"Yeah, well you did! You might have kept this from me for that reason, but it hurts more because you did." Zoro shrugs his top on and moves out of the bedroom to the kitchen of his boyfriend's apartment. Sanji follows him, quickly grabbing some underwear and jeans from the floor. 

"You still can't see it from my side!" Zoro calls out to his boyfriend behind him, "I wouldn't keep shit from you even if it might hurt you. You would want to know this shit if an ex messaged me!" 

Sanji doesn't budge, "She isn’t trying to get back with me, I keep saying this is fucking business!"

"No it isn't! You don't have to fucking help her, you chose to. Or rather you can't say no to any fucking woman including your manipulative bitch of an ex!" Zoro shouts, anger flowing through every fibre of his body.

"Don't call-"

"Don't fucking try to defend the bitch that made you miserable, cook. Not when I was there by your side and helping you through her cheating on you." Zoro sneers. He is being incredibly blunt and honest, he is letting himself lash out. He's hurt and wants to inflict pain onto the person that caused it, even if he loves Sanji. And it isn't even a lie, Zoro was there for Sanji through that goddamn mess of a relationship and stuck by him even though he told him countless times that it was toxic, she was using him and taking advantage of Sanji.

Sanji's eyes are wild. He says nothing and the usual tension between them is there when they argue, yet this time it is filled with so much more pain and anxiety and betrayal. 

"Get out. Get out right now." Sanji demands coldly.

Zoro shakes his head and looks at Sanji with disgust. All he did is admit the honest truth yet the cook can't fucking see that. Doesn't see how any of this shitshow looks. 

"Already fucking plan to." 

Zoro grabs his jacket and his phone from the counter and storms to the door. He makes sure to slam it on his way out. 

  
  
  


********************

  
  


Sanji has royally fucked up.

It’s late at night and he is currently in his apartment, smoking a cigarette and drinking his third glass of wine to drown his sorrows. It's only been a couple of days since Zoro stormed out of his apartment and he failed to admit how he fucked up because of his pure stubbornness and ignorance then, but he sees it all so clearly now. 

He has hurt Zoro. He has hurt the man he loves more than anything. Despite what his intentions were, he betrayed him and kept the truth away from him when a real relationship doesn't work like that. 

He hasn't spoken to anyone in a few days apart from when he is at work. He's been smoking non-stop ever since the marimo slammed his door, whenever he gets a break or comes home, the cigarette is already lit up in his hand. He’s barely slept and only showered once. He has also barely cooked for himself. He doesn't let himself starve, never again will he go through that, but his food doesn't have the same flavour it would when he is filled with love. 

Everything tastes of regret and guilt.

Even Zeff has made a few comments to sort his shit out because it's affecting the quality of the food at the restaurant. He knows he is only saying that to make Sanji feel bad for letting his mood affect the customers, but it isn't needed. He already knows he needs to sort everything out with Zoro, but a sorry isn't going to magically fix everything. 

Pudding hasn't stopped texting him either which doesn't help. They are always the same and Sanji can read between the lines now that she doesn't actually need his help. She keeps asking for advice that he is certain she already knows from working at her mother's bakery, or at least the most basic things when running a shop as she has done before.

Why did he cover up the fact it was Pudding calling? He felt a sense of guilt when he saw her name flash on his screen that day, with his boyfriend literally sucking him off. Why did he choose to lie?

Why did he even help Pudding? It is true what Zoro said about how he is willing to help any lady out and Zoro has known that from the beginning, he chooses to ignore that and knows Sanji places more loyalty with him. But does he? That's probably what Zoro is questioning. That the woman who broke his heart is going to come before him because of this, or that Sanji gives his time and energy to someone that didn't even treat him right in the first place. Which is true… he does that without thinking about it. But he also makes up excuses to himself and others for helping them. Despite how badly they have treated him, he doesn't admit that to himself or anyone else, even when it is so painfully clear to others. 

Sanji understands how it looks to Zoro now, and how he has hurt him by betraying his trust. By not even telling him what was going on. 

He needs to make it up to him, he wants to fix this.

Already feeling the buzz of the wine, Sanji pulls up Pudding's messages and crafts a text, politely declining to help and suggests that Google has answers. He sends, feeling a rush of fear and adrenaline. Pudding immediately starts typing and Sanji quickly puts his phone on silent and pockets his phone. He can already imagine the explosion she will leave. He is never going to go out of his way to hurt a woman, and he will still help any woman when it is needed, but he won’t let his ex get in the way of his future with his boyfriend.

The rush of adrenaline mixes with the wine and continues to flow through his body. Sanji knows what he needs to do now. He picks up his jacket and keys, puts his shoes on, and starts making his way to Zoro’s place. 

It’s a 30-minute walk to get to the marimo's from his place which he knows like the back of his hand. Sanji doesn’t think, just walks through the night, determined to apologise and admit his wrongdoings. He tries to stop himself from thinking about whether Zoro will accept his apology or want him back in his life. That doesn’t matter right now, what matters is he apologises to he marimo and fixes this mess he created. Then he can worry about what Zoro will say.

He walks fast, the anxiety and nerves building up in his stomach as he goes. Maybe it isn't a good idea and he isn't thinking straight. Maybe his need to fix his screw up is out of selfishness and not out of realisation. Maybe he is going to mess up again. 

It starts to rain and Sanji thinks this has slowly become a terrible idea but he can't turn back now, not when he is almost at Zoro's place. He practices what he will say when he sees Zoro in his head and prays he isn't going to fuck up. He turns a corner and then another and finds himself on Zoro's street. He swallows, mouth already dry. Zoro's building is one of the first on the street and Sanji knows the code so he lets himself in, feeling like he is moving on automatic and is unable to stop himself if he tries. 

He doesn't trust the lift from breaking down like it has done too many times, so instead he climbs the stairs to the third floor. He finds himself standing outside and knocking on Zoro's door all too quickly. 

The wait is unbearable and feels like forever. Sanji listens closely, anticipating the sound of footsteps coming to the door.

There are none.

Sanji sighs, not knowing if he should call Zoro in case he is out or asleep. He didn't want to call before in case Zoro ignored it, but now he has no choice. He pulls out his phone and dials Zoro's number, dreading yet hoping to hear his voice on the other end.

"What are you doing here?" Sanji jumps, nearly dropping his phone and turns around to see Zoro in his gym clothes with a duffle bag. He always looks fucking incredible after a workout, all sweaty and clothes sticking to his body, but now isn't the time to have a nosebleed. It hurts to see Zoro looking so good when Sanji feels so crap, but he reminds himself it's his own fault.

"Hi." Sanji clears his throat. "I wanted to talk to you."

Zoro nods, and Sanji isn't sure what to make of that. Nevertheless, Zoro unlocks his door and ushers Sanji in. 

Despite the few extra beer bottles scattered over the place, nothing was out of the ordinary. Sanji really likes Zoro's home, it was so  _ him. _ With the workout equipment and sword decorations hanging on the wall, to the minimalist style that carries around the apartment. He feels like he's in a home away from home, although he isn't sure he is fully wanted now. 

Zoro offers Sanji a drink but he declines, already aware this was drunk confidence that brought him here, too much and he will tip himself over the edge and do something even more stupid.

"So?" Zoro always made sure to get straight to the point with every conversation.

“I’m sorry.”

Zoro looks down but says nothing.

“I’m sorry for not telling you and betraying our trust.” Sanji goes on, “I didn't want you to get the wrong impression but I still didn't tell you what was going on. And for that, I'm sorry because I acted like we couldn't trust one another."

Zoro stands there, staring at him, still not saying anything. 

Sanji continues, "I'm also sorry for acting like your feelings were invalid, they aren't. I would have most likely done the same if the situation was reversed. And I can't imagine how it felt to hear both those things at the same time. I know I hurt you."

Sanji has said everything he wanted to say and Zoro still doesn't say anything. He strokes his beard, feeling like a goddamn fool and decides he better go as the marimo doesn't seem to want to talk about it.

He walks to the door, feeling accomplished in what he has done but realising it was too late.

"Wait," Zoro calls after him.

Sanji rests his hand on the door handle and turns back around.

"I'm sorry too," Zoro deflates, "I lashed out at you and said stuff I shouldn't have done." The marimo looks apologetic, yet bashful and it makes Sanji's heart flutter. God, he didn't realise how much he has missed him these past few days. 

"You only said the truth." Sanji states, "And while I do love every woman before my idiot excuse of a boyfriend," Sanji says playfully and sees Zoro's mouth twitch with a smile, "I'm not gonna put them before you."

"I mean I'm not expecting you t-"

"No," Sanji walks slowly towards the marimo, "But I don't want anything or anyone to become between us. Especially my ex." 

There's a silence between them. Sanji can’t help but repeat Zoro’s question from earlier: “So?”

Zoro steps forward, a breath away from Sanji. "I’m still hurt but… thank you for coming here to apologise." 

Sanji nods, wanting more reassurance that everything is okay between them. He goes to open his mouth and ask, but Zoro's mouth gets to him first.

_ Now  _ he feels like he is home.

The kiss starts off strong, full of longing and anticipation. Sanji can feel Zoro missed him as much as he missed Zoro. He deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around the marimo's neck, and pushing his body against his. His boyfriend reciprocates. He bites Zoro's lip, dragging it with his teeth as he locks eyes with the love of his life. 

Sanji lets go of his boyfriend's lip and whispers into his ear, "Let me really make it up to you, marimo."

He thinks he feels Zoro's legs give way slightly which is exactly what he wants. He looks back into Zoro's eyes and sees they are screaming for Sanji to take control. He smiles coyly, wanting to do exactly that. 

Zoro pushes Sanji against the kitchen countertop and seems to lose all the willpower he has. They're kissing again, aggressive and fast. Sanji uses his lower body strength to flip their positions, pushing the marimo into the kitchen counter instead. He pulls Zoro's sweaty top off and moves his mouth to his boyfriend's chest. He smells amazing, even after a workout. He bites at Zoro's nipple, teasing and twisting it in his mouth then moves onto the other. He then drags his tongue to the massive scar in the middle of Zoro's chest and starts to unwind the marimo from there. It's his weakness, and Sanji knows to travel down the scar agonisingly slowly, making sure his boyfriend feels his tongue on every bump and every crack in his scar. Zoro moans, grabbing a fistful of Sanji's hair as he goes down onto his knees. Sanji loves being in control with Zoro, he loves seeing him in a frenzy. 

He travels down further, reaching the end of the scar and bringing his hands to rip off the rest of Zoro's clothing. Fully naked, Sanji comes back up, wanting to tease this for as long as he can. 

"Climb onto the counter."

Zoro frowns slightly, but obeys very eagerly. They've never done anything in the kitchen before, Sanji didn't want to do the massive clean up that would be needed after every time they get naked there, but Sanji owes it to Zoro. He wants to show how much he means to him.

Sanji takes his own clothes off and chucks them somewhere to the side. He grabs Zoro’s legs, pulling him closer to the edge of the counter, then opens them wider to see his leaking erection. He leans down, taking it all in his mouth, earning him a moan from his boyfriend. He looks up, making eye contact as Zoro grabs his hair again and gets to work, making every stroke count. He himself feels a slow build-up in his stomach as he takes Zoro all in, the taste, the smell, the sound. He allows himself to be overwhelmed with the man he loves. Just as Zoro is about to release, Sanji stops, moving away with a glint in his eye.

Zoro has already come undone to Sanji’s handiwork “Fucking tease.” 

Sanji kisses Zoro long and hard, before pulling away again. "Don't go anywhere, you'll only get lost if you do." 

Sanji dodges a kick and practically runs to the bathroom, grabbing the lube and a condom from their stored place. He goes back to the kitchen in a mad rush, his own patience wearing thin for wanting to fuck his boyfriend. 

He comes back to see Zoro already preparing himself. It's a wonderful site to behold and he lets out a moan himself. Yet he also realises he has taken their entire relationship for granted, that nothing secures Zoro to stay purely because he loves Sanji, that he could easily leave when Sanji acts like a dick to him. And he did. And should again if it ever happens. Despite how the both feel, Sanji became sloppy, self-absorbed even. Wanting to not hurt Zoro was extremely different from doing the right thing. He sees that more clearly now. 

Sanji snaps out of his thoughts and pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers, inserting them inside his boyfriend while removing Zoro's own. Zoro throws his head back, inches away from the wall. His breathing is layered and his wild, hazed eyes lock onto Sanji's. He lets out a whimper, nearly causing Sanji to combust.

"Please cook, I can't take it anymore." Zoro says in between heavy breaths.

Sanji leans over and leaves kisses along the marimo's torso, "Anything for you my marimo." 

Sanji slips the condom on and lines himself up, shaking slightly. He slowly inserts himself, gasping at how hot Zoro feels wrapped around him. 

"Fucking move, cook." 

Sanji doesn't need any more encouragement, and starts pounding into Zoro long and hard. They're both loud when it comes to sex, Zoro's neighbours are definitely going to hear them. 

Sanji adjusts himself and leans over Zoro, covering the marimo's mouth with his, tasting every inch of him. He feels so at bliss with everything around him and knows he isn't going to be able to last for long. He is at an emotional limit, feeling so overwhelmed by the fact he gets to fuck Zoro once more let alone continue to be his boyfriend. He picks up his pace, getting louder and faster. Zoro's moans sound like symphony to Sanji's ears, knowing that he is the one making Zoro come so undone. That he has the power and control over the stoic man. That he gets to see him in such a vulnerable state. Sanji feels heat building up in his stomach and he grabs hold of Zoro's cock, stroking it hard and fast, tipping the marimo over the edge. The mess he leaves on Sanji's hand sends him into a frenzy, and he finally climaxes, a loud moan escapes and matches Zoro's own.

"Fuck." Zoro exhales.

Sanji feels like he is spinning. He slows down, still moving inside of Zoro but leans over and kisses the man he loves again. Zoro hungrily kisses and bites back. 

"Keep that up for the rest of the week and I might think about forgiving you, curly," Zoro utters.

Sanji is taken back. He looks into Zoro's eyes, seeing a spark of hope. God, he wants to do anything the marimo wishes so he can make it up to him.

"I love you, Zoro." Sanji replies, "I'll gladly make it up to you. Just you wait." 

"You better." His boyfriend teases. His smile falls and he says in a serious tone: "I've missed you."

Sanji can see Zoro's guard all the way down now, how he has been hurting from their fight just as much as Sanji as. It must have been hard for him to even walk out of Sanji's apartment, head held high as he did.

Sanji's heart swells at this. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Zoro. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

A hint of blush appears on the marimo's face. He coughs and changes the subject. "Let's go the fuck to bed before you start freaking out about breaking your own rule."

Sanji hits his boyfriend playfully. "I wouldn't have done it without wanting to dumbass. Just don't expect it to be a regular occurrence."

Zoro smiles at that and Sanji knows how lucky he is to find someone he wants to keep for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> To My Best Friend,
> 
> I love you so much and I hope you enjoy this fic. Writing for you is something I love dearly, but writing together is something I love more. This took a lot longer due to out of character dialogue and I'm sure there's still a lot that doesn't feel very Zosan-y. Seriously though, I got really stuck on dialogue. Zoro almost said the word ‘sanitize’.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Your Best Friend.


End file.
